


Deflowering; Extreme Edition

by GravityLibrary



Series: Gravity's Jenos x Buck Trash Fire stories [4]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, I Lewded Space Jesus I Am So Sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Please don't hurt me for this, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, The Author Regrets Nothing, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityLibrary/pseuds/GravityLibrary
Summary: Buck has seen and done his fair share of sexual acts as a growing man, his fantasies have reached to some of the farthest places and may or may not have included people he knows. He wants to try and test the waters with his boyfriend but is unsure how to respond to his hesitation.Buck just never really expected someone who was a few centuries old to have zero sexual experience.





	Deflowering; Extreme Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Your promised Jenos x Buck trash. This was the biggest waste of the many hours I spent on this, I'm not sure if it was worth it.
> 
> I lewded space Jesus I am so sorry, but this has just been in my head for ages when thinking that Jenos is still an innocent boi after all those years and that Buck is the one to deflower him. Once again I am so sorry you guys for ruining everything precious about Jenos. Something in my head told me that Jenos is a complete romantic and sexual flop because he knows almost nothing about it even though he knows almost everything else, so he gets kinda nervous in those situations because he has no idea what to do or how to respond.
> 
> Also I was today years old when I found out that Zigs is only spelled with one 'g'.
> 
> But I mean, you probably clicked on this to see some smut, so I am sure you don't care.

The Paladins finally had some time where they weren't pressured with any tasks or missions for an extended period of time. All they had to do was lie in waiting until the constantly moving Magistrate forces moved into where they needed them to be, but that most likely wouldn't be for another few weeks as after what Cassie had told of what Zigs had seen, they wouldn't reach where they were any time soon, which happened to be a large city that they sought refuge in, a good change of pace from staying in the middle of forests and being exposed to the elements full front.

 

The sun sat high in the sky, beaming down on the streets below and illuminating all of the people outside to either enjoy the warm sun or spend their day shopping. The Paladins weren't particularly sneaky, with their group consisting of oddities, some of which required to be covered up outside to avoid stares of any prying eyes. Most looking pretty normal but Talus and Jenos needing to cover up, for entirely different reasons. One was a God that none would hesitate to stare, you couldn't go anywhere without meeting someone that didn't know his name and the other a race from a neighboring island that majority of the Realm hated for an unknown reason and when seen publicly they were usually met with verbal abuse and thrown vegetables. But the two of them got along so it was no matter.

 

Valera lead the large group, most of them unsure of where they were actually going or what they were looking for, but all members were still glad to be out of the forest for even just a few nights. Anything was better than the cold nights out in the forest with all that wind.

 

Their large group was still met with multiple looks, considering the size of their group and the strange assortment of people that followed the woman leading. You could tell who they were, considering that if you lived in the Realm, has eyes and ears then you most likely knew who Valera and Karne were. There was no mistaking them for anyone that wasn't the Paladins, also taking into account that Valera donned her signature crystal on her forehead, a symbol of the Paladins.

 

The long amounts of walking were tiring Jenos, it takes a lot to tire the God but he isn't used to long amounts of walking. After being forced to walk instead of float as to not draw to much attention to the group, not as if they got enough of it. Also with him being forced to cloak up like Talus had to, his hair uncomfortably sitting in the hood and probably getting into knots and tangles that Jenos would have to tirelessly groom later, it was the one thing he prized about his appearance and putting you hands anywhere near it without permission could net you a permanent banishing to the void. 

 

As sore as Jenos' legs were, he was inconspicuously leaning against his boyfriend as support, his large arms and shoulders making great padding to hold up his body that was slowly being weighed down by being out of walking practice. Nobody actually knew that Jenos or Buck were together, yet, at least. It would only be a matter of time until they told someone or they inevitably got found out on accident. There was no predicting when other people could go snooping around in someone else's business, considering that it hadn't gone unnoticed how much time the two had been spending together. They are together sometimes, but never this much. 

 

The large group turned and followed Valera into what looked like one of the local inns, most of the people in the processing were wrapped in their own conversations with one another and it became second nature to them to just follow the 'blue woman' like they usually do when travelling as a group.

 

Valera was organising their rooms with the manager when her eyes flicked over to the two people leaning against each other. Jenos practically nuzzling Buck's shoulder,  _in public._ And here she thought that Jenos cared about his image, but she couldn't help but letting herself smile at the thought of even a God who is regarded as one of the highest powers in the realm who is usually powerful yet stubborn and stale, not letting emotions cloud his better judgement. Obviously not anymore.

 

She looked at them for a good moment, then turned back to the manager and handed the two of them a key. 

 

~

 

The two of them hauled each other up the steps of the inn, each step making Jenos' knees sorer and sorer, with Buck trying to hold him upright to keep him from falling over and drawing even more attention to the two of them. With Jenos' robes already starting to stick out from his cloak that was used to cover them, the bright gold and blue with sheen from the low light already drawing the pair enough unwanted attention. Jenos' discomfort was clear on his face, being forced to take his mask off for the walk made him self-conscious about what people thought of his appearance.

 

Starting to almost trip and stumble like a baby deer taking his first steps, Buck was finally able to open the door to their room and let Jenos collapse onto the bed so he could relax his sore legs. 

 

"I am truly out of practice with walking... All those years when my feet never touched the ground are not doing me kindly." Jenos threw the cloak to the floor, letting his hair spread over the pillows in cascading waves of blue, tangled and knotted in some places due to it have been carelessly covered by the hood. Jenos raked his nails through the strands of blue, hissing slightly whenever he hit a stubborn tangle. Buck took a seat next to Jenos' lying figure, body still weighed down in soreness from all the walking they had been doing in the harsh sunlight.

 

"I'm sure with your power it'll just kinda heal itself back up again! You have crazy God powers after all." Buck gave reassurance to Jenos, earning from him a small smile at his kind words. There was a reason he treasured his boyfriends kindness, it was as if they were two halves of a whole, one being clear-headed and confident, the other being a goofball who didn't understand his own strength, really.

 

"That's much too easy for you to say, considering that one of your past jobs included carrying goods up and down the mountain for the monastery, you are much stronger than you seem to believe." Jenos' words were coated in drowsiness, he was never tired until the extent of his human body was actually tested, as it was no godly part of him that contributed to walking. Buck curled into Jenos on the bed, resting his arm over the top of Jenos' side, pushing his face into the crook of his boyfriends neck to nuzzle against him. Wrapping his arms around Jenos' waist to pull him closer to his own body, pressing the two of them flush against each other.

 

"I guess I got a-lotta strength, but you haven't seen what I can do with it..." Buck's tone dropped to almost a whisper, breath hot on the cusp of Jenos' ear. Letting his hand run across Jenos' covered chest, running a few calloused fingers on the underside of his delicate jaw to feel that his pulse was quickening with every word and movement of his hand. Buck started to push his legs against the back of Jenos' thighs, even through the layers of robes, he was still very sensitive.

 

"Hnn... Haahh..." Jenos had to put one of his hands over his mouth, his throat making noises he never knew he was capable of making. His noises only edging Buck to push further and test the waters even further with what he was allowed to do in their current situation. Damn Valera and her keen eye, recognising something that nobody else could, but then again, if it wasn't for her realisation, they wouldn't be in their current predicament, which wasn't all that bad. Buck let his free hand drift down to Jenos' thigh, where it pried open his legs to let his fingers run along the fabric of his clothes that covered the supple skin. Buck enjoyed listening and watching the god absolutely melt underneath his touch, the small mewls that filled the room from Jenos' end were all Buck needed as an incentive to keep going.

 

Jenos felt Buck's clothed erection press into the cleft of his ass, even through his long cape. With it's feeling being so prominent against the fabric of his robes, it caused his next thought to be something along the lines of, ' _okay, it was bigger than anticipated'_. He rested his hand over the top of it, as soon as the tip of his finger ghosted over the cloth than covered it, his face burned in bright red colouring.

 

"I don't- We... I don't know..." Jenos voice was breaking at every word, concealing more of his lusted moans deep in his throat to keep them from spilling out into the room. Eyes flicking down to the white sheets as to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend, even though he was behind him.

 

"Is there a problem?" Buck's voice turned from one of deep lust to one of deep concern, hearing how hesitant and nervous Jenos was made his more caring side want to nurture and protect him.

 

"It's just... Out of all the things I've done and seen this has not-... has not been one of them..." Jenos sounded almost afraid, his words cracking, almost as if he was trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

 

"You've never done this sorta thing?" Buck rubbed soothing circles into Jenos' palm, calming his almost quivering form.

 

"No..."

 

"It doesn't matter to me... But I guess that makes me your first, doesn't it?" The mere sound of the prospect made Buck even more excited than he already was, arousal already fully hard and begging for attention. Seemingly wanting to rush right to the action, but Buck didn't want to hurt Jenos, because he wouldn't want his first time to be painful. If Buck ever wanted to do this again with his boyfriend in the future, he wanted his first time to be enjoyable, considering that a lot of people say that your first time should be your most special. 

 

"I guess this will be my first time, and I hope that warrants my nervousness..." Jenos' hesitance was clear in his voice, but it was still laced with lust and want. Buck didn't respond to him with words, but with actions. Jenos' fingers were still ghosting over Buck's hardened arousal, pushing his clothed erection up into Jenos' palm, which startled him but only caused him to look for more. Feeling around for Buck's waistband, slipping a few fingers then soon his whole hand into the restricted space of his pants. Reaching to grab at his fully erect cock, fingers barely fitting around it's entire width.

 

Buck's breath hitched in his throat, Jenos sliding his entire hand along the impressive length which caused pre-cum to bead at the tip. Buck slid a single hand over the golden sash around the waist of the god, pulling at the loose hanging fabric to throw the sash to the floor beside the bed. Falling in crumpled gold folds, as important as it probably was or as expensive as it is, it was disregarded in their tangle of desire and lust. With the sash gone it allowed Jenos' pants to slip down from his waist and leave a window of smooth porcelain skin exposed. 

 

Buck sat up to kneel on the sheets and pulled Jenos up to straddle his lap, pulling him forward by the hand into a hungry kiss. Fueled by passion and sped by desire, both looking for more and Buck taking the lead to continue both their search for satisfaction.

 

Bodies pressed against each other, leaving no space between their chests. Both parties rushing to strip themselves of any and all clothes and shoes to give themselves the fulfillment of skin on skin contact. Jenos' cock almost begging for stimulation, it's first experience of someone else's pleasure overwhelming his entire body, dropping a hand to stroke his own arousal in search for the much needed friction. 

 

"Guess you're getting quite eager, I'd hate to keep you waiting" Buck wet his first two fingers in his mouth, generously covering them in saliva to the point where they glistened in the little light that crept through the window's curtains. He lowered the wet fingers down to god's puckered hole, teasing the entrance with a single finger, earning a few mewls and groans out of his mouth. Slipping his first finger past the tight ring of muscle up to his first knuckle.

 

"Haahh... W-wait, okay, th-this is really happening..." Jenos buried his face into Buck's shoulder, a weak attempt at trying to quiet the sounds being elicited from his throat. When the finger was pushed in further, Jenos let his body relax and meld into the pleasure. The finger stretching his insides more, making space for a second finger to slip into his wet hole. Letting it be stretched and moved to accommodate the space it filled, giving him the satisfying feeling of fullness and letting his insides burn in pleasure and his body instinctively rocking his ass back and forth on the fingers. Until it hit his prostate.

 

" _Haah, **Shit..!"**_ Jenos threw his head back in ecstasy, blue hair being thrown back and caught in tangles from the sweat collecting on the back of his neck. Breath coming out in desperate puffs, the god feeling his composure slipping between his fingers like water. But he didn't care, the daze of lust that clouded his mind pushed out all rational thinking he had. Never had he anticipated that one of the very few things he had never experienced could be one of the best things he ever experienced.

 

"W-what even was that..?" Jenos looked up with half lidded eyes, body being controlled by his desire for more, his desire to learn and know more. Lust pooling in his gut and burning with a passion he had never felt before. After all the years he spent among of the cosmos, he is yet to test the full extent of the pleasure of the flesh.

 

"That's just your prostate, no reason to be alarmed, all guys have got one" Buck prodded around more with his fingers inside of Jenos' tight asshole, eliciting more wanton moans from the smaller man, making him wrap his arms around his neck for support. Jenos let Buck have his way with him, after all, it could just all be a learning experience, because that's one thing that Jenos can get behind. He let himself melt into pleasure, becoming almost putty in Buck's hands.

"If that's how much you want it, then I'll give you something better," Buck's usually fun voice was turned to a low whisper, the sounds of pure lust filling Jenos' ears, only pushing on the blood rushing to his cheeks. Buck's strong and calloused hands flipped Jenos' delicate body over onto his stomach and pulled his ass directly into the air to get a good view of the god's red and stretched hole, dusted with a light pink from the assault on his ass. Jenos had tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, pleasure bordering on pain, but he still loved it.

 

Buck ran a single finger over Jenos' stretched hole, still wet from the saliva. Giving his own arousal a few strokes to prepare himself, he had to remember that Jenos was a virgin so no need to rush, he didn't want to hurt him. He would have to hold back this time, but maybe next time could be different. Buck couldn't help but let the thought of driving the fragile god into the mattress run wild in his mind, but he would have to save it for a time when the god actually understood what sex was.

 

Pressing his tip against Jenos' twitching ass, the god's body went stiff. His muscles going rigid from the contact, Jenos understanding that after centuries he would be losing something he held onto, somehow. His figure quivered at the feeling of the wide head of Buck's cock pressed against his hole, body already burning with want and need. Jenos' mind trying to pull himself together, but his body telling him that he wanted to indulge and meld like putty into the pleasure. Buck reached a hand forward to stroke at the coils of blue hair, to calm Jenos' shaking figure.

 

"You'll be fine, it'll feel real good I promise." Those were the only words Buck said before plunging into Jenos' tight heat, about as tight as he would expect for a virgin. The further he plunged into the god's ass, the more his breath hitched. Both parties not expecting the feelings they would receive, Buck from not expecting how tight Jenos would actually be, despite knowing that he is a virgin and Jenos from feeling the true pleasure of human flesh, which is said to be the strongest.

 

Once Buck was fully seated inside Jenos, he pulled himself fully out only to snap all the way back in, bringing out the a loud and strangled moan from the throat of the god. Almost shaking the walls of the inn, shoving a hand into his own mouth to stop any other noises from startling every person withing a few mile radius. Buck already knew that Jenos was still just a normal person when he wasn't showing off his godly powers, so he knew if anyone heard Jenos' own voice making those noises then their perspective on Jenos would be absolutely destroyed.

 

Buck met a stable pace of thrusts against Jenos' hips, smooth moans continuously coming out of the god's throat. Head dropping low to the bed to grasp for dear life at the sheets, fingers turning white from the pressure he applied. Hot breaths coming out only heating up his face even more, cheeks pressed against the pillows. The initial pressure of Buck's cock being extremely painful, but with well-timed thrusts with good angles had Jenos crying out in pleasure.

 

Jenos' inner walls were burning from the friction, it was almost like a fire inside him, but it was the opposite of uncomfortable. Sweat falling from his forehead and practically coating anything that touched it from the sheer amount there was. He still couldn't believe how long he ignored such pleasure, and didn't know that it could reach such heights as to even melt the brain of someone as powerful as Jenos was. With every single thrust forcing breaths out of him, and making his orgasm build up even higher. Gripping heavily to anything he could get his fingers attached to. 

 

Buck angled every single thrust to slam against Jenos' prostate, forcing the breath out of him each time. The god had been turned from what used to be a composed role model that displayed the immense power of the realm into a squirming, heated mess right beneath Buck's hands. Running a free hand along Jenos' smooth ass, lifting the hand high then bringing it down with immense speed. It left a large red hand print on the supple porcelain skin, kneading it between his fingers. Buck kept on going with the abuse to Jenos' prostate, all thoughts about being careful with a virgin asshole were thrown out the window, only focusing on pleasuring himself and reaching his own climax.

 

Pulling the god's body closer to his own as to bury himself deeper inside of his ass only caused longer and louder moans to slip past Jenos' lips, red and puffy from biting down on them and almost to the point where it drew blood. Searching for more satisfaction he reached down to pull on his own cock, making quick work of it's length with his own fingers and brushing over every vein and ridge to get closer and closer to finishing. Buck's thrusts became more erratic and fast, abusing the god's hole even further, leaning down to Jenos' side and whispering in his ear.

 

"I'm- I'm gonna... cum, and I hope you don't mind it inside you..." Buck held tightly onto Jenos' chest, pulling his body right into his own, feeling his orgasm build up inside of him. After a few thrusts he felt himself spilling inside Jenos' tight walls, thoroughly stretched and abused and filled with his seed. The warmth that filled up his body was too overwhelming on top of all the heat already built up inside if himself, reaching his own orgasm and shooting his own sticky cum over his hand. The two lovers held onto each other for a few moments before Buck pulled out at lay down next to Jenos on the bed. 

 

"How could a guy like me get so lucky?" Buck's voice turned to soft sweetness, running is hand along Jenos' jaw. The two of them very sticky and sweaty but it didn't stop the two from falling asleep in each others embrace, a display of the affection the two men shared.

 

And yet they still had to be debriefed on what Valera had planned for the Paladins over the time they would be in town, and she very much regretted waiting for them outside their door.

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride that was, and I have no shame and no regrets in case you were wondering. I hope you enjoyed that shameless smut as much as I did writing it. Because why not have fun enjoying some of that shameless smut that includes everyone's favourite Paladins God? Also Thundersparked is holding me hostage in her basement for ruining the sweet space boi like this. Like I said, I'm not sure if wasting my life doing this was worth it, so make sure to validate my bad decisions by leaving some love!
> 
> Until next time my dudes.


End file.
